Boredom Conversations
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: While supervising a political meeting Juno asks Mace some questions to pass the time.


**Title:** Boredom Conversations

 **Era:** -

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **World:** AU

 **Characters:** Juno Seine and Mace Windu with mentions of OCs

 **Warnings:** None

 **Series:** Takes place in the same universe as 'Revenge is Sweet

 **A/N:** You don't need to read 'Revenge is Sweet' but what you need to know if you don't know is that this is set in a Stargate/Star Wars Fusion Universe. The Jedi and Sith, and by extension all Force Users, are basically the same species and the Goa'uld/Tok'ra without the God Complex, well I guess the Sith still sort of do since they want to rule the galaxy and subject everyone. Juno is Mace's Host and she likes to have good fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting was dragging on longer than Mace had anticipated, even when taking in account that the beings seated around the large table loved to argue. Juno had joked that politicians didn't know how to function without fighting and the day they realized that they didn't have to argue over every little detail would be the day they would all suffer from an identity crisis and have to be committed to a mental institution; and their heads would probably explode if they stopped lying.

The politicians had been arguing and ranting the same thing for hours and Juno, to pass the time, had started singing various popular songs in all the languages she knew and now and then stopping to imitate some of the politicians.

 _#Do you think Tarkin is homosexual or just highly disciplined?# Juno suddenly asked._

Mace frowned mentally at her. _#I thought you despised Tarkin and his political stance; why would you want to know what his sexual orientation is_?# He asked her curiously.

Juno mentally shrugged.

 _#I'm bored and seeing that he doesn't react in the slightest when I'm in charge and wearing revealing clothes and others don't care that I'm a Jedi Host so I'm curious. If he is homo there's nothing wrong with it and if he's highly disciplined than I respect him since it takes a lot of discipline to not let your desires override you.#_ She explained.

 _#Ah, I think his dislike for Jedi in general is too strong for him to want to find you or any Host attractive regardless of whether or not he finds you or any of them attractive and would pursue a relationship.#_ Mace told her as he subtly shifted in their chair to get in a more comfortable position.

 _#What did we, the Jedi, do to him that he hates us?#_ Juno asked. _#Did we side with a group he feels we shouldn't have or did we 'wrong' someone in his family?#_ Juno asked; confused.

 _#Some beings just don't like us because they feel that the Jedi are an abomination and others claim that because some of us turned against everything we stand for and raised empires we should all be exterminated and yet others feel we should have pursued the Invaders and completely wiped them out for their innumerable crimes against us.#_ Mace mentally shook his head. _#Some just dislike us because we refuse to interfere when they feel we should and disagree with our methods.#_

Juno silently mulled over his explanation.

 _#So Tarkin isn't highly disciplined: he is just turned off because I'm a Jedi Host and am not afraid to ruffle feathers when I feel like it and he would feel the same way about Dooku's Host, if he was still in the Jedi Order.#_ Juno surmised with a mental grin.

Mace mentally laughed. He loved his bright, funny and cheerful Host; even if he allowed her to get them both into trouble every so often. I was kind of worth it to see the expressions on certain beings' faces when they learned that Mace Windu wasn't as stoic or made of duracrete like they thought. Skywalker gaped like a beached fish for hours and when he and Juno had pointed that out started griping how now they were hungry and wanted fish; the memory probably would always bring a smile to him and Juno for the rest of their lives.

 _#He's a highly disciplined officer and officers like him are known for their self-control. You could be dancing sensually in front of them completely nude and they wouldn't react. If their worst enemy was standing in front of them or they could kill them they wouldn't do it. They have to be that disciplined.#_ Mace told her.

Juno was silent as she mulled over what he had said.

 _#So Tarkin is just super disciplined and nothing I do or say would get him to crack.#_ She stated with some awe. _#Blast, that's some self-control!#_

Mace laughed mentally again.

 _#Are you admiring it or put off by it because he won't be swayed by a pair of pretty eyes and suggestive movements?#_ He asked her.

Juno gave another mental shrug. _#I don't care either way; I was just curious.#_ She told him.

A moment later Juno went back to singing popular songs and Mace gave the conversation 100% of his attention.

 _#We probably should suggest that they take a brief recess to eat and stretch their limbs before they kill each other.#_ Juno suddenly said after one of the politicians, Senator Domhnall Tronfo, or the Orange Idiot as Juno liked to call him privately, insulted Senator Tam'erah Su.

Mace carefully, his movements catching the attention of everyone at the table. "Esteemed Senators, I suggest we take a short recess to get something to eat and release tension." He said calmly but with enough authority that the senators would heavily consider it.

"I agree with Master Windo; an hour recess to cool our heads and consider other possibilities." Senator Tridad Khent; Mace wasn't sure if the man had purposely mispronounced his name or truly didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to correct him over it.

 _#Can we do moving meditations after we eat, that's if no one has questions for us?#_ Juno asked hopefully.

 _#I don't see why not.#_ Mace told her as they walked away from the table and towards the room where food would be served.

 _#Hopefully when we return they will be calmer and they will settle their dispute.#_ Juno said as they got in line.

 _#We can hope.#_ Mace told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
